my24_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Beside You (2012 TV series)
Sypnosis The story revolves around twin sister Irene and Iris (Tinkerbell Dominguez) who had different personalities, Irene the strong and will powered one while Iris the weakling and quiet. One day before their 18th birthday Irene's twin sister Iris had been brutally murdered. This event left Irene to find out who truly murdered her twin sister and also to find out some of her twin's dark secrets behind her angel-like face and attitude. Cast *Tinkerbell Dominguez as Irene Luna/Iris Luna = Twin daughters of Albert and Evangeline Luna, even though their twins their personality is really different. Irene is the out-going and cheerful one while Iris is the complete opposite. *Nathan Suzuki as Ethan Savedra = Irene and Iris childhood best friend and later Irene's boyfriend. Iris has a secret crush on him, but only keeps quite about it to her sister, even though she already confess to him, though he rejected her. He also gets involved in the investigation that Irene is doing after the death of Iris. *Gabe Lawrence as Noah Sebastian = One of the student of Luna Academy, after his and Michael's parents died he drop out of school and went to work instead to get their everyday needs. He will later help Irene solve the case about her sisters death. *Benjamin Reyes as Michael Sebastian = Noah's younger brother whom he sometimes called "pathethic" due to the fact that he can't even face or confess to the girl he likes Iris. Later on he will commit suicide after seeing Iris's death. Supporting Cast *'Angelo Santos '''as Daniel Suarez = Irene and Iris's former math teacher and Cynthia's boyfriend. After he attemp to kill Iris before and get fired from his job, he later become the prime suspect of Iris's death, not only does he wanted revenge to the Luna family he also wanted to prove his innocence of the crime. *'Hannah Mayson''' as Cynthia Silvestre = English teacher of Irene and Iris and later on only Irene. She is the girlfriend of Daniel and later on she get involve in the investigation of Iris death, which she got surveillance by the police everyday hoping that Daniel would come meet her or call her (since she's the girlfriend), later on her innocence got proven that she's not involve at all, but since Irene is not satisfied of her innocence she still stalks her and later on find out that she's indeed helping Daniel. *Ericka Arellano as Grace Apolinario = Noah's childhood best friend and co-worker whose secretly in love with him, though she can't bring herself to tell him so. Grace holds a strong rivalry on Irene since she got a feeling that Noah is in love with Irene, but still help on the investigation of Iris. *Natasha Kozlowski as Aileen Bartolome = Classmate of Irene and Iris and also Iris co-worker in their "secret" job. *'Arturo Gomez '''as Albert Luna = Father of Irene and Iris. He is called to be the "perfect" father of Irene and Iris but behind all that he holds a secret from the past. He is the president of the Luna Academy. *'Berta Sanchez as Evangeline Luna = Loving mother of Irene and Iris, she is also the principal of Luna Academy, but after Iris's death she changes the way she do things like being over protective to Irene and gets worried easily unlike before. *'''Daniella Paredes as Vivian Savedra = Mother of Ethan and a famous actress. In the past it is revealed that she has an affair with Albert, but later Albert stop their connection for the sake of everyone, but later on in order to help she make contact with Daniel that almost killed her. *'Carlos dela Vega' as John Rivero = The inspector that is incharged of the case of Iris. Guest Cast *Diana Torres as Young Irene/Iris *Gerald Kaye as Alvin Zamora = Son of a rich businessman and also the one who beat up Michael in the 5th Episode.